


百合车（女子天团番外）

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	百合车（女子天团番外）

By 鱼yok

 

李东海其实是知道自从他跟李赫宰都变成女孩子之后，对方偷偷背着他买了好一些“好”东西回来的。

他也就睁一只眼闭一只眼假装没看见，趁着李赫宰录节目的时候把那个箱子拖出来侦查过几番。

虽然最终的结果永远是他红着脸把东西塞回去，暗骂李赫宰恶趣味。

他尽管害羞，但也期待发生点酱酱酿酿的事，毕竟用着这幅女孩子的身躯，终究是有所不同的。

可等了很久，李赫宰偏偏就是没有动静，两人的亲密程度也仅仅止步于亲亲抱抱，甚至几乎都要到擦枪走火马上滚上床的关键时刻了，李赫宰总能在关键时刻停止进一步的动作。

这一切让他真的很难受，可有不好意思跟李赫宰直截了当的说，只得在暗地里痛斥对方——你不能因为你没了那玩意就真的不要我了。

所以当他借着酒意勾着李赫宰的脖子倒在床上的时候，他想他这次再也不能放过李赫宰了。他暗下决心告诉自己，如果李赫宰今天不肯上床，那他这辈子都别想上床了，上一次就踹一次的那种。

他确实做到了，他听到了那种属于李赫宰久违的沙哑声线，加之是女声做底蕴，显得动人至极。可还没等他自豪，就被李赫宰带着侵略意味有些疯狂的吻吓到了。

李东海感觉被李赫宰一路吻过的肌肤被瞬间点燃，刺激着他被酒精席卷的神经，让他也变得放肆起来。

他白皙双腿缠着对方的腰身，热烈回应对方的激吻，紧接着他感觉李赫宰扣住他的手举过头顶，还没等他反应过来，手腕上就被领带捆在了一起。

李东海瞪着眼睛看着李赫宰把自己的手腕系在床的栏杆上，有些迷惑：“你干啥呢？”

“爱你。”李赫宰勾起一抹魅惑的笑，然后拖出了那个箱子。

“你，你你到底想干嘛？”李东海看着李赫宰的动作战战兢兢的问。

“你觉得呢？我会放过你吗？”李赫宰笑着看着身旁的人：“你总得让我特地买的好东西派上用场吧？”

李东海皮笑肉不笑：“我觉得不妥。”他看着李赫宰的动作越加担忧起来，他似是意识到了什么，狠命挣扎起来，可皓腕偏偏被人捆在了床头，无谓的挣扎只会显得更为诱人。

我期待的不是这样的啊！李赫宰你想干什么？玩SM吗？

“乖。”李赫宰手里拿着一个按摩棒逐渐靠近，他修长的手指慢慢抚摸着对方细腻的肌肤，带起一层颤栗的涟漪：“这些我们都还没尝试过，不是吗？”

李东海露出讨好的笑：“不用这样的。”他瞥了一眼那个按摩棒，挤出一个可怜巴巴的委屈眼神：“你不觉得它太大了吗？”

李赫宰盯着手里的东西看了一会儿，转向身下的人义正言辞：“可我比这个大多了啊！”他语气不满，又异常炫耀。

完了。李东海脑海里只剩这一个念头，然后绝望的闭上了眼睛。

 

“李东海，你的水真他妈多。”李东海听见李赫宰的声音时，感觉自己飘飘于云端，身下的快感引出了他一串串的呻吟，诱人甜腻。

李赫宰把他那只湿淋淋的手举到李东海面前：“你瞧，全是你的。”见对方羞涩的转头，他便轻笑一声握住了李东海胸前的柔软。

“我终于不用对着你坚硬无比的胸肌了。”李赫宰缓缓揉捏着对方发出感慨，接着，他低下头，找到挺立的茱萸，坏心眼的张嘴咬住。

“喂，你不能这么说我……”李东海由于胸前带来的刺激，不由自主的夹紧了自己的双腿，偏偏李赫宰用力掰开他的腿，修长的手指更为放肆的在对方柔嫩穴口动作，让他李东海底失了反驳的力气，眼里水光流连，惹人疼爱：“嗯……啊……”

“天知道我现在有多想上了你。”李赫宰埋首于李东海雪白的柔软里，声音有些沉闷：“唉，可惜了。”

李东海在对方的抚摸下已经说不出什么完整的句子了，上身下身不一样滋味的快感正侵蚀着他的神经，在酒精的驱使下他彻底放开了自己，任由李赫宰挑逗着他敏感的肌肤，点起属于情欲的火焰。

李赫宰分开那两片嫩肉，把自己的手指顶了进去，极致温软的穴壁瞬间就将他手指吸得紧紧的，他缓慢抽动手指，抬眸对上李东海迷离的眼神。

“舒不舒服？”他轻笑着问，灵巧的手指剐蹭着皴皱的肉壁，寻找着李东海的敏感点：“你啊，还是那么的紧，小嘴儿可真会吸。”

李赫宰的荤话落在李东海的耳里，引得他颇为害羞，他扭动身子想摆脱李赫宰的手指，却不想这一系列的动作反倒让对方顶到了自己的敏感点，舒爽的呻吟忍不住溢出了嘴角。

“是这里吗？”李赫宰边说着，边坏心眼的用力按了按那处凸起，看到李东海弓起了身子，眼角泛着盈盈水光，单手解开了束缚住对方手腕的领带：“舒服就叫出来，我想听。”

李东海的手臂软软的搭到李赫宰的肩上，双腿岔开迎合着对方手指的抽动，嘴里呜呜咽咽着无法成句的话语。

李赫宰舔了舔嘴角，加快了手上的动作，带起李东海一声高过一声的浪叫，最后一股暖流喷在他的手上，李东海彻底卸了劲。

“这么快就高潮了？”李赫宰挑了挑眉，覆身压在李东海滚烫柔软的身上，用自己的下身缓缓摩挲着对方，在他白皙的肌肤上落下致密的轻吻。

“但我们的时间还很长啊。”

 

END


End file.
